They'll Be Here Soon
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Gilen (2P!Prussia) wakes up in a strange mansion, and promises himself he'll get out alive. Though, with all the demons he's facing, he finds it won't be so easy, and relies on the only things he has to keep himself alive. Will this be another war the Prussian wins? Or will this be another defeat?
1. Prologue

**They'll Be Here Soon**

**~Prologue~**

Tears slowly slid down Gilen's cheeks. He was huddled in the corner, knees against his chest as he hugged them tightly. The sound of the thudding footsteps and occasional growls were the only thing he could hear, excluding his beating heart and breathing. He buried his head in his arms, muffling his cries.

"Vhy am I here?" he sobbed quietly, his tears slowly soaking his hoodie's sleeves. "Vhy am I zee one who has to be put here? Isn't my life already horrible?! Vhy does zis have to happen?!"

Gilen took in shaky breaths, coughing slightly. He soon leaned his head against the wall, looking out the dark window. The stars in the sky were looking in, watching him suffer. As Gilen watched the stars, praying this was just a horrible nightmare, he saw something. A little animal... a squirrel? A chipmunk? Another monster? Whatever it was, it was looking back at Gilen. It had dark gray fur, black paws, and bright green eyes.

"Vhat?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response. "Vhy do you keep looking at me? Are you laughing at me because I'm stuck in here, and you're able to move freely out zere? Is zat vhy you're looking at me?"

The animal stared in his blue eyes for a few more seconds, before running off. Tears filled the Prussian's eyes as he wished he was the animal. He wanted to run off as well. He wanted to escape this hellhole and wherever he pleased. But, fate didn't want that. Fate wanted him to suffer a bit more in life.

"Lutz, Francois, Alejandro, somebody" Gilen sobbed, spotting a shooting star in night sky. "Please, come help me! I don't vant to be here anymore! Please!"

Gilen felt his eyes grow heavy. Sniffling a bit, he looked around the room, soon seeing the bed he was looking for. Slowly getting up, he quietly stumbled over to the bed and falling on top of it. He felt so weak and defeated, knowing there was nothing he could do to escape this place. He allowed his eyes to slip shut, softly muttering: "Bitte... Hilfe..."

**.-'XXX'-.**

**Lutz: 2p!Germany**

**Francois: 2P!France**

**Alejandro: 2p!Spain**

**Bitte → Please**

**Hilfe → Help**


	2. Aufwachen

**They'll Be Here Soon**

**~Chapter 1: Aufwachen~**

The moon rose high in the sky, casting its majestic glow across the forest. The fog slowly rolled in, covering the surface with its freezing little water droplets. To be honest, the sight was beautiful and hypnotizing. But, there was one person who didn't find it to the be beautiful. And that person was Gilen. The poor Prussian had been left out in the forest to die. Right now, he was slowly making his way down a path, coughing occasionally.

"I can't believe zis," he choked out, feeling tears fill his eyes. "I can't believe meine own bruder vould drop me off out here! How could he?! After all I've done for him!"

Gilen went back through the memories, allowing the tears to spill. He took care of his younger brother, Lutz. He only wanted love in return. He wanted to feel the love he never gotten. So, when Lutz was born, he took the best care of him, only to have the younger male betray him like everyone had.

He couldn't keep going. His feet ached. His knees were weak. He was trembling all over. The thin, black hoodie he wore wasn't helping any. The cold air easily slipped into the fabric, chilling his bones.

"I need to find somevhere to rest," he spoke softly, stumbling forward, trying his hardest not to fall. "I can't stay out here much longer. I'll freeze to death if I do!"

Gilen slowly came to a stop by a willow tree. It was the only one that was all alone. _'Just like me,'_ he thought, falling to his knees. His dull, blue eyes looked up at the night sky, admiring the millions of stars and bright moon. He felt himself cry once more, the tears burning his cheeks. So, this was it. This is how he died. All alone in the dark, with no one to around to find his lifeless body. _'Lutz,'_ The name haunted him. He once loved it. He once loved to hear his little brother come to him, crying out his name, claiming he had a bad dream. The memory of the little German boy made Gilen cry harder, his sobs louder than ever. _'Vhy did it have to be like zis?! Vhy did you do zis to me?! I'm your older bruder! Vhy do you hate me?! I gave you everyzing I could offer!'_

Gilen soon found himself laying against the old bark, his body and head rest on the wood. His eyes started to close, but he struggled to keep them open. Sleep would mean death. Then again, that wasn't really a bad idea at the moment. He was alone anyways, slowly drowning in his own sorrow. No one loved him. Not even his own brother. Perhaps, now was the time to get away from it all.

"_Grosser bruder?"_ Gilen smiled slightly at the sound of Lutz's voice. _"I had anozer bad dream. Can I sleep vith you tonight? Bitte?"_

"Ja, Lutz. Of course you can," he answered softly, the tears slowly stopping. "You know you can alvays sleep vith me."

"_Danke!"_ Gilen's smile increased. Though no one was there, he kept hearing Lutz's voice from when he was a child. _"Bruder? Could you sing me a song? Zee the one mutter used to sing?"_

"Ja," Shivering, the Prussian thought for a moment, trying to remember the lullaby their mother sang to them. "Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht... Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupft... unter die... Deck'..."

Gilen couldn't help himself. He fell asleep, the image of Lutz curled up beside him in his mind.

* * *

**I've been working on this one chapter for a week, and this is all that came out. I am ashamed! I promise the next chapter will be much longer. If not, you're free to slap me!**

**Grosser Bruder - Big brother**

**Danke - Thank you**

**Guten Abend, gute Nacht, Mit Rosen bedacht... Mit Naeglein besteckt, schlupft... unter die... Deck'.. - Good evening, good night, with roses intent ... With carnations covered sullied, slips ... under the ... Deck '...**


	3. You're Alive

**They'll Be Here Soon**

**~Chapter 2: You're Alive~**

Gilen slowly opened his blue eyes, surprised he was able to wake up. Wasn't he going to freeze to death? Didn't he fall asleep next a willow tree?

Gilen smiled slightly though. He was very warm. These covers were nice and soft. He didn't feel any type of cold. His blue eyes scanned the room. Red walls that were a gold color once they got to the ceiling, also holding a few chandeliers. A desk and nightstand were sitting beside the bed, a few lit candles on them. The room was also an emerald green couch, which matched the very large bed Gilen laid in, and a stone fireplace that was brightly lit. In the corner was a large wardrobe made of beautiful wood. There was also a picture hanging on the wall. A large field with tulips of all different colors in rows, leading out to a setting sun. Honestly, it was very beautiful. Much different than his once home. _'Who brought me here? Vhy? Who found me und decided to zake me to zeir home?'_ Gilen wondered, slowly sitting up. He froze once he saw what he was wearing. Instead of his black hoodie and light blue jeans, he was wearing black silk pajamas that was slightly bigger than he needed. _'UND WHO ZEE HELL CHANGED MEINE CLOTHES?! VHERE ARE ZEY, ANYVAYS?!'_

"Sir? Are you awake?" Gilen ceased his thoughts, allowing the words of the person on the other side of the door to sink in.

"Er... ja! I am!" he replied.

"May I come in, then?"

"Ja," Gilen watched as the doorknob twisted then slowly glided open. A male entered the room, his hands folded in front of him. He had pale white skin, icy blue eyes, and dark red hair. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"Good to see you are awake," the male spoke, Gilen tensing slightly at the harsh, Russian voice he had. He sounded so... powerful and strong. "My name is Lev. How are you feeling?"

"F-fine, danke," he replied, watching as the Russian looked at the wardrobe.

"Your clothes are in there. They've been washed and hung up," Lev turned his attention back to Gilen. "When you're finished, go down the stairs and enter the door on the right. You'll be in the dining room. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

And with that, Lev was gone, not saying another word. The Prussian sat there in silence, before looking at the wooden wardrobe. He slowly got out of the beautiful bed, making sure he made it up after he got out. He then went over to the piece of wooden furniture, opening the doors and looking in. Like promised, his clothes were hanging up. His black converse were even inside, sitting neatly in the corner, his socks tucked inside. He smiled slightly, reaching for the three hangers. He then placed them on the bed gently. Unbuttoning the pajama top, he slid the silk off, folding it and placing the black material on the emerald covers. He looked down, frowning on at his body. A few scars decorated his body. One on his chest, and two one his abdomen. The fights he got them from. Those horrible memories.

"Zey veren't really over anyzing important. Vhy did it have to be zis vay, zough?" Gilen whispered. He sighed, grabbing his black t-shirt on the hanger, slipping it on. He then grabbed his black hoodie, putting that on as well and zipping it up. He then slid off his pants, picking the black silk up and folding it as well. Once more, scars were embedded his pale legs. Not many, though. Only two. One of his right knee, and one huge scar on his left thigh. The mark on his knee wasn't from a fight. In fact, he actually fell one day, cutting open his flesh. But, since no one really cared, he had to deal with it. Wanna know what his parents did when he got home? His mother ignored him, tending to Lutz, and his father decided it was fine and poured some alcohol on it! Oh, what a lovely life he had. The scar on his thigh though was actually from a fight. That fight was important in his eyes. Someone older was picking on Lutz. Being his loving older brother, Gilen stepped in, and large fight formed. How he _exactly_ got the cut, he wasn't sure. But he knew the reason. And that reason was he wanted to protect Lutz from anyone.

"Und yet, he doesn't care, or he doesn't remember," The Prussian sighed, pulling on his jeans, buttoning and zipping them. He then went back for his shoes and socks. After pulling on his socks, and slipping his feet into his shoes, he laced up the white laces (which looked pretty washed as well), and left the room. He slowly made his way down the wooden stairs, looking to his right. Like Lev had said, he found a door. A beautiful wooden to be exact.

"Jennifer! That's not safe!" A Danish voice shouted, followed by odd noises.

"No regrets~!" replied a voice that held a mixture of power, fear, and happiness. Gilen went towards the door, only to have it swing open. The Prussian was lucky enough to jump out the way in time as a person zoomed out on a skateboard, laughing their head off. A man soon followed, shouting something at the person who was skating away. Gilen watched in slight surprise.

"Sir, are you okay?!" He looked towards the voice, only to be greeted by a worried face. This man had pale white skin, blond hair that was spiked up, bright, beautiful green eyes, and a vertical scar on the right side of his forehead. He wore a dark red dress shirt with a black shirt underneath, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a scarf that was black and red stripped.

"Ja, I am fine! No vorries!" Gilen reassured him, a small smile forming on his face. The man sighed in relief.

"That's good!" he chuckled, his Dutch accent making Gilen melt slightly. He was so happy and nice. He gave off his warm and friendly vibe; one that would make anyone want to be around him. "I'm Able, by the way! Abel Morgan! What's your name?"

"Gilen Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you," Abel extended his hand, silently asking for a handshake. Hesitant, Gilen gently grabbed the Dutch's hand, surprised when the other gripped his hand a bit harder and shook somewhat violently. Once Abel let go, he looked towards the dining room.

"Come on! Dinner's almost ready!" he spoke, walking into the room, Gilen right behind. He looked around, amazement in his eyes. It was a very large room, with a sizable table in the middle. Beautiful red and gold tablecloth was draped across it, as red, comfy chairs were pushed in, ready for someone to go up and claim it. The walls were golden with black trim, and the floor was black and white checkered, along with the ceiling, where a chandelier hung. On top, there seemed to be another level, where a few men were running around. Gilen turned his attention to the large windows on the wall that were near the table. They had dark red curtains that were pulled back, allowing in the moon's light.

"Gilen! You can sit by me~!" Abel spoke, bringing back the Prussian from his shock in the beautiful room. He looked at the blissful man, who was, of course, smiling brightly at him. With a small smile of his own, Gilen walked over, taking a seat next to the Dutch man.

"Good evening Mr. Morgan and friend~!" a cheery voice came, along with the sound of wheels on wood. Gilen knew it was that one girl who was skateboarding. He looked at her, and sure enough, there she was. She was skateboarding through the door, candles in her hands. As she got closer to the table, she quickly set the candles down in a beautiful order. Once done, she took out a lighter, and went back down the table, lighting each candle as she skated, missing about three. She stopped her skateboard and looked back.

"Close enough~!" she cheered, a smile on her face as she put her lighter away. Abel sighed, shaking his head.

"Jennifer, please don't do that again! I don't need you ruining my floor, again!" he spoke, almost sounding a bit irritated.

"Aw, but Mr. Morgan! I get things done a lot faster if I do it this way!" she whined, looking at him with big, violet eyes.

"Do you want to repeat what happened last month?" he asked, his voice a bit grim as his eyes seemed to turn cold. The woman finally got off her skateboard, picking it up in her arms.

"My apologies, sir!" she said before running off towards another door. Gilen smiled slightly. She reminded him of someone, but who? Her personality was similar to someone he had met before. Who it was, he couldn't say. He had drawn a blank, but he was sure it would come back.

"Please excuse Jennifer's behavior," Abel spoke with a sigh, looking at the Prussian, who was once more brought back to Earth. "She's not all there in the head, if you understand what I mean. We've been trying to get her to control herself, but she doesn't seem able to yet."

"It's alright! Actually, she reminds me of someone..." Gilen replied, giving a small smile to the Dutch, who seemed surprised.

"Really?! Who?" he asked, now interested.

"Well, I'm not too sure. I forgot his name, but her personality is similar to his," he explained. Abel smiled now, nodding his head.

"I suppose that person is more well behaved than her, though,"

* * *

"Vow! Zis food looks amazing!" Gilen gasped once the food was brought out. Mashed potatoes, chicken, soup, and even dishes he didn't know existed.

"I'm glad you think so!" one of the men spoke with a smile, his voice holding a Bohemian accent. "Everyone worked hard to create dinner! I hope you and Mr. Morgan like it!"

Gilen smiled slightly, looking down at his plate that was filled with different types of food. As everyone else ate, the Prussian couldn't help but wonder who these people were. Why were they here? Were they blessed with the same fate as him? Were they hired by Abel? Were they his family members? Who were they? He only knew Lev, and heard Jennifer's name a few times.

"I'll tell you about everyone here," Abel spoke, as if reading Gilen's mind. He pointed at the man who had spoke last. "That's Sparrow Skull. He's one of the chefs here. He's a really nice and loyal guy!"

Gilen admired Sparrow. He had pale white skin, black and violet eyes, and black hair. He wore a cherry red suit and had on a black color with a little skull on it. He seemed to have on this never ending smile as he ate.

"That's Vladimir Kosma, one of our servants. He might look intimidating, but his heart is made of gold," The man next to Sparrow did seem a bit... evil. He had fair white skin, icy blue eyes, pale blue hair that had darker highlights, and scar on his left cheek. He wore a black dress shirt and black fingerless gloves. Gilen couldn't tell about the lower part of him, since he was across from him.

"And the one next to him is Reginald. Well, his full name is Sir Reginald the Fifth, but we call him Reginald for short. Nice boy!" The man sat happily by Vladimir. He had white skin that was a bit tan, green eyes, and teal hair with highlights. He wore a black suit with a red tie.

"Antonio, or Toni as some of us call him, is right by Reginald. He's Jennifer's older brother. Very protective of her. He said if he had to, he'd give his life to save her." Gilen recognized Antonio. He was the one chasing Jennifer when she was skateboarding in the house. He had pale white skin, aqua eyes, and black hair. He wore a military jacket with a black shirt underneath. If Gilen was correct, he also had on black skinny jeans, black converse, black fingerless gloves, and dog tags. He did look a bit like Jennifer.

"And then, you half know Jennifer. She's a bit... unstable, like I said before. We've been giving her pills to calm her down, but I'm not sure if it's helping. Other than her mental illness, she's very nice and a hard worker. She's also very loyal to the ones she likes." Jennifer was actually working on something in a notebook she had with her, occasionally taking bites of food off her plate, or to sip the minty colored drink she had. She had white skin, violet eyes, and short, dyed bloody red hair. She wore a black dress shirt with a red tie, light blue jeans, red converse, and two belts, black and aqua. Each hung off the side of her jeans. To be honest, if it wasn't for her breasts and her slightly feminine features in her face, Gilen would have mistaken her for a male.

"There are others," Abel continued, looking around. "But I believe they're working at the moment."

"Maybe I can meet zem some ozer time?" Gilen suggested with a smile, along with Abel, who happily nodded.

"Ja, of course!" The two ate in silence, along with the others. Gilen couldn't help but think that he was finally saved from his horrible life.

* * *

**Vladimir, Lev, Jennifer, Antonio, Sparrow, and Reginald → OCs **

**Abel Morgan → 2P! Netherlands**

**Why did I use 2P! Netherlands? Because I think he's beautiful and fabulous, and I love both 1P! and 2P! so yeah. Hopefully you guys liked the chapter! This was actually pretty long, so I'm happy! Over two thousands words, so yay! See you guys next time!**


End file.
